How To Dismantle An F-Bomb
This is the cover for the fictional band called Sweet 16's debut album, How To Dismantle An F-Bomb in the dubious adventures of hot dude. The story behind this picture (in comic sense) is that the record company had a very limited budget for the photo shoot. The lead guitarist was thus put at the head of artistic vision and director for photo shoot. He only hired one camera man as he was only given 100$. Tanya, the bassist and backup singer had hurt her foot and needed a cane for the shoot but the band was so cash poor that they went to the forest and found a stick of wood and called it her crutch. All the clothes the band is wearing are their own and for hair styling, artistic lead called for pins holding the girl's hair in place. They had no pins so they decided to use pens, but they had no pens either so they went to a bank all dressed up in their shoot uniforms with bolt cutters stolen from a local high school. The girls distracted the tellers with some serious banking questions (yes) and the guys cut the pens out and stole them. The shoot tool place at a abandoned distillery. The band was considered trespassing so they where arrested for trespassing the high school and the distillery, petty theft for the bolt cutters, bank heist for the pens and worker exploitation for the Asian photographer they hired. All band members stayed in jail for 48 hours. Even though the album was not well known at first, the band had a strong fan base. They toured with a few christian bands but where almost kicked from the tour because of their association with the fire and ice cults. The band where nominated for Juno awards and Grammy's including best rock album, best rock song, best rock performance by group and best rock single. Apple negotiated to use their song, how to dismantle an F-Bomb for their i-pod commercials. Just days before the airing of the commercial, the band's music video for how to dismantle and F-Bomb and Sweet Hart had gone viral. Success from the i-pod commercial made their fame grow wildly in just 2 days but the band was tired and spent every moment they had sleeping and did not believe their manager. But their shows sold out quickly and they performed in front of large crowds of cheering fans, then they believed they had finally gone viral. Even though winning no grammy's, Sweet 16 met Marilyn Manson, spread a rumor that the Jonas Brothers are a gay threesome and after their first tour ended, Tanya and Vincent wedded (so Tanya does not get set on fire by the cult). They began their own tour called How to Dismantle an F-Bomb which sold out in Canada, Germany, the U.K and the U.S. The album is a parody of U2's album, How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb and is inspired by My Chemical Romance's Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge, Riot by Paramore, Sam's Town by The Killers and Portrait of an American Family by Marilyn Manson. It's setting is the typical american college and the dorm area surrounding it.